Saving the World One Animus at a Time
by BlazyBatty
Summary: What starts off as normal day ends up with me in a vitual Renaissance reliving my great-great-infinate-great grandma's life. Invasive much? But all this is because of a stupid evil machine. Let's see how many time I can break it without dying!
1. Chapter 1

DiScLaImEr: I own nothing of Assassin's Creed series! Vidic, Abstergo, Templar, Assassin, Ezio, absolutly none of that. I do however own any orginal characters. But other than that... nothing!

Yeah, brilliant idea Elea. Let's switch places since we look so much alike. Oh yeah sure! Let's do that as long as you're not leaving out any important things like you got involved in a gang that wants you dead. I'm going to haunt her.

As my ranting continued the cloth bag over my head grew hotter as more of my warm breath swelled inside of it. I could still smell the brownie I was enjoying an hour before I was nabbed. Now, I'm stuck tied in ropes at my hands that are also tied to my waist and then my ankle fell like they're permanently joined together. On a darker note, the room keeps rocking back and forth so I'm guessing I'm on a boat.

"Pull her out!" I heard someone yell as the door was swung open.

Ocean air slowly made its way into my bag and I could taste the salt . I felt some weight added to my waist and that's when it finally clicked. I am going to die. I am going to drown to death in the ocean because of Elea and my idiocy to agree to her switch plan. But more importantly, I am going to die. I started to wiggle around trying to loosen the ropes but they seemed only to get tighter. I could feel my lungs start to inhale and exhale faster and less air got to my head.

"I'm not Elea! I'm not! I'm not!" I pleaded with the people. I heard their laughter as they didn't believe me and I was picked up once again.

I squirmed around and tried kneeing my carrier in the chest but I felt the rail of the boat on the back of my thigh. I could feel fearful tears well on the brim of my eyes. "I'm not E-elea!" I managed to choke out one more time before I felt a push on my shoulder and water crashed around me.

I held my breath for as long as I could and slowly let it out noticing I was sinking. My tears joined in the ocean as it was fully realized I am going to die. I was on my last bit of oxygen and at the very edge of consciousness when I felt something dive into my stomach knocking out my last breath and I gave into the blackness.

I felt my chest rising up and down steadily. Wait… I'm breathing? I shot up and realized what a bad idea that was as the blood rushed into my head and I fell back onto the pillow. Pillow? Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around noting how everything looked like new antiques. There was a window across from the bed I was in.

"So, you join the land of the living?" a male voice suddenly spoke with an Italian accent.

I jumped and fell out of the bed. The man standing in a corner off to the side of the bed stepped out. He was wearing white clothes with a hood and a red sash covered his waist as well as a belt with a weird 'A' looking symbol. I know I've seen it somewhere before. Then that cape… what is he a super hero?

"Yep, the land of the dead was to dead-y for my tastes," I responded nervously after a moment of looking at the man.

He let out an amused huff and walked over to me and held out a hand to help me off the floor. I looked at it for a minute before getting up on my own. I have no idea if I can trust this guy yet. Even if he did save my life, who knows what he could have done while I was passed out. There are just so many sick freaks these days.

"Ezio! Has she awoken? Ah! You have! Are you feeling well?" another man with an Italian accent suddenly burst into the room. His face covered in genuine concern.

I nodded slowly taking note of the man's clothes. They seem old timey, like around the Renaissance era. And then the artist brie on top of his close shoulder length hair was lying crooked.

"Good news to hear! He found you near the bottom of the canal passed out and barely breathing. Thank goodness there was a doctor nearby!" the blonde man chattered on, but my focus shifted the white clothed man.

His hood was covering most of his face and only one feature could really be made out to distinguish him; a small scar off on the side of his lips. I skimmed over his few visible facial features a few more times to find something else to make a face out of him, but nothing else could be seen. My eyes lingered back on the symbol. I know for sure I've seen it before. But where? School? I ran through my memories of history class for anything. Nothing. Home? Books? Book! That one I found in the attic of Gramps when I was ten! What did that symbol mean? Damn it! I never read the book! Or maybe it was a journal.

"Well, my name is Leonardo! And what might your name be?" the question from him suddenly brought me back from the depths of my mind.

"Blare. Blare Ayros. Nice to meet you. And thank you very much for saving me," I smiled gratefully.

"Although, that will be forty-five florins for the doctor bill," the cloaked man had a smirk hidden under the hood.

"Ezio!" Leonardo whispered harshly to the man and elbowed him in the arm.

"Only a joke," Ezio rubbed his arm.

Florins? Where am I? Wait… canal?

"Wait. Did you say you found me in a canal?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes. You were just sinking your way down," Ezio confirmed.

Woah… I thought I was tossed out far in the ocean!

"Where am I?"

"Venice… is everything ok?" Leonardo looked at me.

I felt the blood leave me face. I was in Florida when I passed out. I know for a fact I couldn't have floated across whatever ocean that is without dying and end up in Italy. My mind rushed with questions and suddenly everything started to spin. Not the normal spin, but the scene kept changing. First I was in the street then in some house and then some more places I've never seen before.

"Damn it. I guess we need to pull her out huh?" I heard a grumpy male voice yell.

"Sorry," a young male voice sounded scared.

Suddenly everything stopped spinning and a small screen appeared in front of me. I could see a half-assed put together roof through it. It felt like I was on an examination table in a morgue but the curved surface made it slightly more comfortable. Finally, the screen moved out of the way and I sat up alert and ready to go down kicking and screaming this time if it came to that. In front of me stood a man in a white tech coat and graying hair. I'm guessing he was the grump yelling before. Off to the left behind the old guy was the young male I heard before. Blonde hair and green eyes were the first to be noticed plus his nervous stance and sorry expression.

"Welcome to Abstergo, Ms. Ayros," the old guy said with a displeased look.

* * *

  
_A/N: First off, yes i know retarded title but I really suck at titles for stuff! Anyway, moving on! Yeah! My first (posted) fanfic! So what do you think? Is it pretty good? Or should I just stop writing it right now before I want to kill myself for ever writing such a horrid story? Well anyway! Please review! It would be much thanked! Even if it is just trashing it! XD But seriously... please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

DiScLaImEr: I own nothing of Assassin's Creed series! Vidic, Abstergo, Templar, Assassin, Ezio, absolutly none of that. I do however own any orginal characters. But other than that... nothing!

Abstergo? Is that some city in Florida? I frowned confused at the men.

"The big corporate company running much of the manufacturing and science behind much of today's technology? Ring any bells?" the older one said getting annoyed.

"Nope," I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head still confused on the matter. "And won't this count as kidnapping?"

"You can't kidnap the dead, Ms. Ayros."

I quickly placed two fingers on my neck searching for my pulse and quickly found it. I guess it helped that my heart was racing from panic. "I feel pretty alive right now."

"Of course. A corpse in the Animus would be useless! But to the rest of the world are you dead from drowning in the ocean. Now lie back down and we can start the memory again."

"What? You stole me from a morgue! What the hell's going on? And what memory?" I demanded answers. I was sick of being lost and confused by now.

The older man let an exasperated sigh but spoke. "No morgue was involved. We retrieved you from the ocean. Since someone came clean on dumping you in the ocean and no body has been found yet, they still assume you're dead. And like I said you're at Abstergo. You get to help us with our little mission statement of the month."

"What mission statement would that be? Kidnap dead children?" I muttered under breath.

"Just lie back down."

I let out my own annoyed sigh but complied. The screen rolled back over and a small menu showed up. I heard footsteps come near and suddenly I was launched into a seemingly endless cloudy area.

"Ok, we're going to take you through the tutorial of the basic controls in the Animus," the muffled voice of the boy said in a calming tone.

"Animus, huh? That's what you call the hunk of metal I'm lying on?" I think sneered at the boy, but I wasn't sure I could actually still move any of my limbs with simple structure never mind the precise muscles in my face.

---

The fun little mission with the basic controls is a horrid trip down memory road that I wish I could reroute. Those controls were not basic. They were overly complex for no reason. Then again I can barely handle the TV remote controls. But beside the point! I finally mastered the power of walking when I was suddenly pulled out of the clouded land and back to the image of the see through screen and badly built ceiling.

"Sorry, Dr. Vidic. The readings are saying it's dangerous to let her stay in the Animus much longer," the blonde boy said worried and pointed to the screen attached to the Animus.

"Yes. Yes. Just shove her off to bed and we will continue in the morning again," the old grump, now named Vidic, slipped out of the room.

The room was pretty small and had only two things in it; a desk with a computer on it and then this Animus thing. The walls seemed pretty thin and looked like something made for an office cubical, except for one wall that held the exit. This wall was made of glass and only had a swinging door attached.

"Grumpy bastard," I glared at the door he left through.

"Kind of," the blonde boy laughed nervously. "Your room is this way."

He practically shoved me out the room and pulled me down some rows filled with more similarly structured rooms. They each contained more of the Animuses? Animi? Animus machines? That works. Some had people in them and others were completely empty. I couldn't help but notice in one a man was twitching and the other person was trying desperately to get him to stop.

"The Animus has a certain risk. They can make a person lose their mind and they forget who they are and what time period," the boy said noticing my worried glance at the man.

"Joyous. Then why are you testing it on a fifteen year old?" I grumbled thinking about losing what was left of my sanity.

"It's not a test. We know it works. The reason for people going into the Animus is the descendant we are trying to see. The Animus allows us to peer into ancestors memories if that person is related to the said ancestor. Since Leonardo's descendant never came along we have to rely on other sources to find out what Ezio saw when searching for the pieces," his voice slowly progressed to nothing but mumbled.

Leonardo? The one guy I was talking to? And why don't they just get Ezio or whatever's ancestor to come. He has to be older than me. Don't they realize messing with a teens under developed brain can be very hazardous and if the insanity factor is a high risk in an adult's fully developed brain imagine what could happen to me! Wow, I never thought I would thank my mom taking about her psychology classes all the time… Anyway, I need to get the hell out of here.

I followed the boy to a closed elevator looking door. He entered a code before the door would open but I couldn't see anything but the last number. He stepped in through the door and onto a platform surrounded by concrete before me and I followed in. As the platform rose up the surrounding concrete turned to glass and I could see the ground get further away from us until we were a good five stories away from the beginning point. The boy stepped out of the encased platform. I almost followed, but that's when an idea struck me. I quickly pressed the 'close doors' button repeatedly. I began to worry the doors wouldn't close in time as the shocked boy turn around and start to run toward the door, but they finally closed tightly. I hit the 'G' button hoping it meant ground level and an escape. The elevator just couldn't seem to move fast enough but it slid past the Animus floor and concrete walls surrounded the platform. Suddenly it stopped and the door opened to a parking garage. Not exactly what I was hoping for but at least that means that there has to be an exit somewhere. I ran out the door and turned to the left. It looked like there was a road that went up onto another level. I turned around only to notice about ten guards coming at me. I turned back around and began to run following the road further up. I weaved in between cars hoping it would slow them. Of course I only managed to lose two of them the whole entire chase and they eventually caught up when I was cornered at the top of the parking garage.

I grimaced as my back hit the ledge. I am now officially cornered. The guards pulled out their baton beating sticks and kept getting closer. Well, I wasn't going to give up without a fight, but in order to do that I needed more room. I jumped on the closest guard and he fell to ground from my unexpected weight. The others instantly surrounded me and the collapsed man. I jumped up only to fall back down as the guard on the ground hit me behind the knee. I felt a kick to my stomach. I grunted and clenched my teeth. I jumped up before another blow could be delivered. I ducked a stick and punched the guard holding the stick. He stumbled back an inch from shock but raised his stick to attack. Another guard beat him to it. An unexpected blow came from one of the guards on the right and it slammed into my cheek. I felt the metallic taste of blood fill my mouth. I instantly moved my hand to hit area. By the time I recovered from the strike it was too late to attack the now defending guard. I felt another stick hit my arm. A strong kick responded to the attack and the guard let out a heavy breath as my foot collided with his stomach. I felt the sting in my back as stick struck me. A back fist punch met the guards face just in time for a guard to strike behind my knee again. I crumbled down and felt a kick to my side.

"That's enough! We can't have her dead yet!" I heard the grumpy voice of Dr. Vidic.

I tried to stand only to have a foot pressed on the back of my chest keeping me down. I looked up to see Vidic standing over me. I spat bloodied spit onto his shiny black leather shoes. He simply looked at it with his usual hate filled look.

"Take her to her room. And make sure she doesn't escape this time!" he barked the orders and left.

I was pulled up my shoulders by two guards. They literally dragged me around on all the pavement and hard flooring to my room. Ok the dragging part was fault since if they let go I would drop to ground and refuse to move like a pouting two year old. My opinion remains the same though, bleh to those bastards.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah I put up my second chapter! And thank you so much for those who reviewed!!! I did my little hamster dance and nearly fell down my stairs... again (note to self: stop doing hamster dance near stairs)... Ahem anywho! I'm not 100% sure the way Vidic describe Abstergo is right... I think that's like a short summary, but I haven't played the first game in a loooong time and that's when he described it so yeah... Sorry if it's wrong! Well, please reveiw! Very many thanks for reading!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

DiScLaImEr: I own nothing of Assassin's Creed series! Vidic, Abstergo, Templar, Assassin, Ezio, absolutly none of that. I do however own any orginal characters. But other than that... nothing!

It was finally potty break time after who knows how long of learning the basic controls tutorial. I still doubt those are basic but I can now walk, run, grab things, and do other basic motor functions most ten year olds can do. But I learned them and I needed to move around after staying still for so long in the Animus. I walked around the bathroom until I caught something on my face in a mirror and drew closer to it. I poked the deep purple and blue bruise that stained my cheek. My finger drew back instantly and the undamaged side of my face cringed. Oh, someone will pay for this. All I could do was glare at the bruise with utmost hatred. I wish I could have nailed that one guard. Speaking of punches, I looked at my knuckles to see the scuffed skin. I wish I had never quit my tae kwon doe class. Maybe I would have actually won… no. Who am I kidding? I'd need to be a tenth degree black belt to take on all those guys while I'm still fifteen. Still wasn't a fair fight.

"Ms. Ayros, Doctor Vidic is request- well, demanding your presence in the Animus," the boy called outside the bathroom door.

"That bastard can screw himself! Better yet, he can jump off the top of this building into a burning pit of fire!" I spat baring my teeth at the door.

Suddenly the door slid up and revealed Vidic. I nearly pounced on him and ripped off his head.

"Come, Ms. Ayros. We have work to be done and if the session is anything like yesterday or the session thus far today then it will take a long time." His usual calm but pissed off tone was becoming very annoying.

"I'm going to get out eventually," I threatened but continued to walk out of the room and into the hallway.

Vidic rushed us to the small cubical with the Animus and nearly shoved me onto it. I grumbled under my breath but gently lied down on the machine. The screen slid over and the menu only appeared for second before I was blasted into another time.

I slowly came to and looked around the room to see the same new antique looking furniture. I slowly lifted my head this time looking for the man that was going to say…

"So, you join the land of the living?" the male Italian voice said from his corner.

"Yep, the land of the dead was too dead-y for my tastes," I repeated myself.

He let out his amused huff and I counted backwards. 5…4…3…2…1!

"Ezio! Has she awoken? Ah! You have! Are you feeling well?" Leonardo said and now that I think about the name is really ringing a bell in my head.

I let my ancestor take over the memory while I tried to think of when I could have possibly heard the name. I thought of everyone I knew about and that wasn't it. Maybe a famous person? Leonardo diCaprio… why would he be in the past? I thought back to my history class. I doubt that Mr. Puhr would talk about some peasant but maybe. Then I remembered. It was when I was sitting in my desk and the small man was up in the front of the classroom. He had the slide show with the Mona Lisa. Then he pressed the button and the Last Supper appeared. Leonardo di Vinci.

I looked around expecting to be back in the room with Leonardo, but I seemed to be stuck in the memory of my history class. The feeling of the uncomfortable chair numbing my butt stayed. What on earth is going on? Why am I still here? I felt sick and the room around me swirled. I felt pulled from behind and the sudden lurch nearly made me lose my breakfast. I opened my eyes to see the Animus screen and a very very unpleased Vidic glaring past the screen and directly at me. That look made even me forget to breathe for moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" his voice only a fraction of a decibel from yelling.

"Lying in this hunk of junk so you can find whatever it is that you're looking for in my head," I quickly regained composure and refused him the satisfaction of letting him know he scared me.

"Actually it's more in the DNA instead of the head. The Animus take--," the boy stopped mid-word as Vidic shot him the glare he had given me. The poor guy looked about to wet his pants.

"You… don't you dare do that again! Put her back in!" Vidic barked the orders.

As the boy pressed buttons with unsteady hands, I was finally pulled back into the past. This time I was somewhere else. In the middle of a cobblestone street. About to be stabbed by a guard. I jumped out of the way just in time and spear sliced through the air. Oh sweet Jesus that was close!

"Collaborating with the assassin! We will kill you!" he yelled through his shiny helmet.

Oh shiny… did I really just think that? I let the thought go as the guard swung the spear trying to slice my head off. I ducked down and looked around quickly for something to attack with. I saw a dead guard with a perfectly good sword. I jumped out of the way as the shiny helmeted guard swung the spear down and rolled over to the dead man. I quickly pried the sword from his hands and held it up to block the oncoming attack from the guard. Very. Very. Bad. Move. My hands vibrated like jelly in an earthquake. Needless to say, I tossed the sword aside and ran for dear life. Well, dear life for my ancestor; I'm still not clear on the past thing and no way did I want to get her killed and then disappear from existence! I ran into a more crowded district and soon lost the shiny guard.

Ok, I'm tired of the shiny thoughts! What? Does my ancestor have ADD or something! I focused on the small cubical and, sadly, that annoying Vidic. I felt the same lurch but it seemed to be less nauseous than before. I opened my eyes to the screen and smirked to myself.

"Hey, Doc. Look up and see if my great great great grandma had ADD. I swear she was distracted during that whole fight because of the shiny helmet." A casual tone in my voice made Vidic snap. I could sense the anger radiating off of him in heat waves that could surpass the Sun's.

"You little brat! How did you do that?" I didn't have to look at Vidic to know he was red in the face. Plus I had don't exactly know what I did so how could I explain it?

"Oh the wonders of the wandering teenage mind. I wonder if this thing can relieve moments that would classify as child porn to the Po-Po if they saw it saved on your computer." I smirked taking my complete shot in the dark. I don't know if the police would ever come here or if Abstergo even saved all the memories or not, but why else would they have the computer so close?

"What do you want?" Vidic mumbled letting me know I hit spot on, as the British would say!

"I want out of here, but something tells me you'll comply with that request by killing me and then dumping me in the ocean so… I'll settle for a cupcake each day." An innocent grin replaced the devious smirk and utter shock covered Vidic's.

"A… a cupcake?" the boy stuttered out looking at me disbelief.

"Yep. I love me some cupcakes." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Vidic fell down into his roll-y chair behind the desk and looked like he could strangle someone with his mind. Oh yes, I pushed him over the edge. I was driving him insane putting up the most stubborn act and refusal to everything for a simple cupcake. Hm… wasn't exactly my plan, but this works out too.

"Matt! Get the damn cupcake so we can continue with the session!" Vidic yelled ever so gently slamming his fist to his desk.

The boy, finally named Matt, ran out the room as fast as the road runner in a Willie Coyote cartoon.

"Seriously, did grandmum have ADD?" I looked at Vidic only expecting yelling or some other dismissive response, which I got.

"That's not important."

"In other words you don't know."

"Smart a-"

"Cupcake," Matt came in out of breath and handed me the cupcake.

I enjoyed that cupcake… I wonder if I could get spaghetti for dinner tonight.

* * *

_A/N: Lol! Sorry if it's kinda random at the end but I was making cupcakes before writing this and I thinking of a way Blare could get cupcakes while trapped inside and well... this monster happened! XD I promise next chapter will actually have more action and more Ezio and assassin stuff! And thank you to the new reviews!!! Sadly I kinda snuck on during school cause I was bored and well... I may or may not have fallen out of my seat trying to do my hamster dance .... Oh well it was only once! For that day... Lol! But I read the rest of the reviews at home so I actually got to do it correctly! Anyway back on subject! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! Keep them coming!!! WOOT!!! Blame the cupcakes.... the yummy yummy cupcakes... Oh! I'll pass out virtual cupcakes in my next post to all the reviewers! So please review!!! Yeah! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N1: WOOOOOOO!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! And as promised, I will now pass out the cupcakes! You know what... All readers get a cupcake! XD I now declare today National "Saving the World One Animus at a Time" Readers Get a Vitual Imaginary Cup-ity Cake Day! Hehe! Enjoy the vitual imaginary cupcakes! XD_

DiScLaImEr: I own nothing of Assassin's Creed series! Vidic, Abstergo, Templar, Assassin, Ezio, absolutly none of that. I do however own any orginal characters. But other than that... nothing!

* * *

"_Ezio, I can help. I may not look it, but I can gather information faster than any thief or Medici guard. Please, you saved me and I only wish to repay the debt," I… well, I guess, Velia argued with the assassin._

"_I doubt a woman could help me," he muttered but could still be heard by Leonardo and Velia to hear. _I have to hand it to Ezio, just when you think he can't get any stupider after the guard incident, but he just completely screwed himself with that line.

"_Woman, huh? Well, this woman could have you on your culo in two moments," she had a sly smile sneaking onto her face._

"_I dou—" Ezio was cut off by a knee to his stomach and a push to head causing him to fall flat on the place Velia said she'd put him. _Go Granny!_ "Fine. I need to know where and how to get to Carlo Grimaldi."_

"_Don't taunt me with such an easy target. You know very well that he is meeting with the Doge for their game of chess. He's probably planning something so I would quickly find a way inside the high walls pretty soon. Don't be little my skills with such obvious targets, little assassin. Just because the thieves already told you," Velia gave a glare to the hooded man and walked off._

The short movie like sequence was over and I had control over my grandma's body again, but everything froze. Suddenly the room started to slowly spin picking up speed and finally I was dragged back to the present.

The screen pulled up in front of me and the badly constructed roof could be seen through it. Not to mention a worried, as usual, looking Matt.

"How are you feeling? Anything off?" he asked quickly pressing button to remove the screen.

"Yeah, fine. Why are you so freaked about it? How long was I in there?" Now I was starting to worry.

Matt looked away quickly to the computer attached to the Animus. "Two days."

Two fucking days! "Well, then! The old coot owes me two dinners and two cupcakes!" My stomach growled in response to the mention of food.

"You're putting priority over food instead checking how sane you are after spending two uninterrupted days in the Animus?" Matt looked at me as if I was crazy, which who knows. He might not be that far off.

"Where's Vidic? Normally he's making some quip about shutting up and going to bed." I tried to change the subject of insanity.

"Checking on something. But, you're right. I should be taking you to your room." Matt held out a hand to help me off the Animus.

"Checking on what?"

"I wish I could tell, but I can't. Sorry."

With that, he didn't say anything else and took me up to my room where I remained locked in. Without food. And an impatient hungry stomach. Damn.

"Oh shut up stomach! Let's try that mind over matter thing. I'm not hungry. I don't need food. I'm not hung—" My stomach rumbled showing how weak my mind power was. "I know, buddy. But, there's nothing here to eat… well, maybe the blanket but I don't feel like freezing tonight. And now I know I'm going insane 'cause I'm talking to my stomach." I fell to my bed and the thoughts of killing Vidic and eating him as revenge were twisting themselves into my imagination. Ew. Cannibalism.

I finally made a deal with my stomach and filled it up with so much water from the sink in my personal bathroom until my lungs began to get squished. A little note about the personal bathroom. Not so personal. The cameras are plainly visible and placed at strategic locations that every corner is visible, shower included. I pulled my head any from the sink and mouth full of water. I looked straight at the closest camera and childish instincts took over. I squirted the water in my mouth onto the camera. I pulled the corner of my lips out and hung my tongue between the parted lips. "Vidic you suck!" I yelled hoping Vidic was watching.

My stomach sloshed as I walked back to the bed. I fell onto the bed and my stomach moved like the ocean in a hurricane. My body refused to move from that spot and I was soon asleep with legs still hanging over the edge.

"_Thank you very much for saving, Signore Ezio," Velia bowed to the white clothed man._

"_Anything for a beautiful woman," he returned a manlier version of her bow. _Womanizer much?

"_I really don't wish to intrude any more than I have so far so if you will, I shall take my leave."_

"_Perhaps an escort would be welcomed. There are plenty of canals for you fall into in Venice."_

"_Grazie, but I don't plan on taking the same route on the roof tops that caused me to fall in the first place."_

"_But there are plenty of thieves that would be more than happy to rob from you." _Just never gives up!

"_This is true, but I am more than capable to take care of some thieves."_

"_Perhaps, but there are some not so nice guards that—"_

"_If I accept will you stop with the horrible excuses?" Velia finally cut him off._

"_Si, mia bella."_

_She laughed and led herself to the door. He followed and they walked in a comfortable silence until… "There he is! The assassino!" a guard yelled and pointed to Ezio walking beside her._

_Ezio grabbed her wrist and took off running. She had only a little trouble keeping up, but the guards were relentless and she was being to tire. He noticed this and took a sharp turn and a hay pile cart was in sight. He pulled her in with him and covered her mouth. The sound of metal foot thumps went past quickly and they both relaxed; Ezio releasing her mouth._

"_Assassino, huh? That does explain the symbol," Velia spoke in a whisper._

"_You know about the assassins?" he responded with the same hushed tone._

"_My family has a talent for attracting them, but never become them. I was beginning to think I was the one without the trait until now," she laughed slightly and stuck her head out of the hay. Coast was clear and she jumped out with ease. "I suppose informants or allies would be the correct term."_

_Ezio jumped out only to trip on the edge of the cart. He tucked and rolled… right into a guard._

"_Assassino!"_

_Thus the chase began again. Velia huffed out in an angry tone, "You're a horrible assassin! What kind of assassin runs into a Templar guard?"_

"_The kind that trip after their cape gets caught on the wood in a hay cart!" Ezio gave his own huffed answer._

"Ms. Ayros. Wake up!"

I snapped up and stood up on unready legs only to fall to the floor. "Lovely seeing you this morning, Vidic." I looked at him with a groggy glare.

"Stop the whining and move along. We have lots of work today," he began to walk out.

"Hold up! I demand food! My own body fat can't fuel me forever!" I jumped up ready to kick his ass if that's what it came too.

"It's on the table." He pointed to the table beside the door and walked out.

"Oh… oh crap!" I ran into the bathroom. Let's say lots of water before bed is a bad idea if one is expecting to instantly jump into daily routine without a quick stop to the rest room.

---

"_So how did it go?" Velia asked with a little gloat to her voice. _In my opinion she had every damn right after saving Ezio's butt!

"_Obviously, I killed him. Otherwise the guards would not have been chasing me, no?" Ezio gritted his teeth as Leonardo poured anti-septic on a rather large gash in his side._

"_How am I to know? You could have gotten that mess you call a cape stuck on a hay cart again," Velia laughed teasingly._

"_You will not let that go after so long?" Ezio stood removing the other side of his shirt for Leonardo to remove the dagger. _Minus the bloody mess… so hot! Er… I mean… ok, yeah. I meant hot!

"_Never in this or any life time. At least until you get black mail that is worse, but sorry. That will always be but a dream for you," Velia slid an evil smirk as Ezio shot her a glare, which turned to a grimace as Leonardo pulled the dagger out in a single fluid motion. _

"_Mi dispiace!" Leo took notice of the pain and removed his hands from the wound._

"_It's ok. Velia's fault for not showing up sooner," Ezio shot her his own smirk which once again quickly changed into a grimace and a jump from his seat as Leonardo poured the anti-septic in the wound unexpectedly._

"_If it means watching this show, I don't mind being late," Velia laughed lightly as she brought Leo more bandages._

_Ezio gently placed an elbow on the table to left and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. He brought his thumb to his lips and lightly bit of skin while looking at Velia's shocked face. He removed his thumb and sat back up right for Leonardo to finish the bandaging._

"_Did you… Did you just bite your thumb at me? Because if you did, you're great great great grandfather will turn over in his grave for getting you cullo kicked so badly by a girl!" She barred her teeth at the man as he rotated his waist checking the bandage._

"_Let's say I did bit my thumb at you and you did try to kill me. You would have to catch me first!" Ezio finish slipping on his shirt and jumped out the window before either Leonardo or Velia knew what had happened._

"_Promise not to hurt mio amante too badly," Leo let out an amused sigh as I escaped out the same window._

"_I promise nothing! Ezio! Get back here! __Bastardo! Figlio di puttana! Affrontilo come l'uomo voi è supposto essere! Non potete ortografare l'assassino senza asino!"_

"This is getting us nowhere!" Vidic groaned out in frustration.

My head spun from the sudden exit from the Animus and for a second I thought I was going to lose my breakfast. The thought of lost food instantly made my stomach calm down and my spin slowly stopped spinning.

"Che cosa il punto di me allora è stato qui?" I asked the words rolling off my tongue easily. My hand clapped over my mouth and eyes went wide. I've never learned nor spoke a lick of Italian yet here it comes just rolling off the tongue as if I were a natural. "I… I mean, what is the point of me being here then?"

"See, Vidic! She's spent too much time in the Animus the bleeding effect is starting already! Two days straight at a time is not a good idea!" Matt shot at Vidic. Well, I guess trying to play it off like it never happened isn't going to work.

"I'm the instructor here and what I say goes," Vidic was obviously agitated more than usual.

"She's fifteen!" Matt was now being to finally put some back bone into his words.

"And she's in the room! Plus if you've been keeping in two days at a time then that means yesterday was my birthday and I'm sixteen now, boia," I injected into the conversation with the Italian word slipping in with ease.

"Yep! Sorry you weren't awake for it! The party was amazing!" A female voice suddenly joined in the conversation and I wished I could go back into the Animus and be knocked out for life.

* * *

_A/N2: ok ok sorry sorry! I know it's been FOREVER since I posted and I truly planned this to come out earlier but there were... distractions. Dragon Age, illness, and German test XP... but mostly Dragon Age: Orgins. It's so amazing but I discovered something disturbing that I admit chased me away long enough to write this installment! XD But hey! I made up my lastness for length right? Nearly 3,000 words in one chapter! Woo! Am I forgiven? Oh, also! Sorry! I know I said this chapter would be more assassin-y and action-y but I got distracted by comedic banter and I really wanted to put the "I bite my thumb at you!" thingy! That was like the only scene I remember from Romeo and Juiliet! Lol! But next chapter I have to admit will probably be some kind of humor and drama 'cause of the new "female voice that suddenly joined the conversation"! But I will put action in it! Somehow! Hopefully... Truthfully, I have no idea what the chapter will be about minus the first sentance. So yeah, not so sure about the action-y part but I will eventually! Believe me... for I am God! (Hehe... I'm burning when I die for all my religious jokes... and don't question my sanity level at this moment of writing that joke from one of_ _my friends) Ahem... anywhozelmical! Assassin-y and action-y stuff later! And I did put plently of Ezio in this chapter! Although I feel I made him a bit of character and childish. I hope not too much so T^T... Also I didn't give Leo a very big part and I feel bad now! I will put more Leonardo in here and make him talk more and stuff! I just got distracted with the "I bite my thumb at you" thing! Hehe? ^^' ... Well, I gave out cupcakes as promised and thus I kept one promise that isn't distorted or anything in the process of making the promise come true! Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming!!! Even if it really is just trashing this or that it helps make it better and stuff! So please leave a review it will be greatly loved and appreiacted!!! Thank you~ ^^_

_Oh and now translations (PS I got these off an internet translator since I don't speak a lick of Italian so if you see anything wrong or something please tell me and I'll fix it right away!)_

**_Bastardo! Figlio di puttana! Affrontilo come l'uomo voi è supposto essere! Non potete ortografare l'assassino senza asino!_**- Bastard! Son of a bitch! Face me like the man you are supposed to be! You can't spell assassin without jackass! (ok the last sentance makes sense in Italian since assassino and asino are the words in Italian... sorry had to point that out!)

**_Mio amante_**- My lover (yep! I'm Ezio/Leo supporter! XD)

**_Cullo_**- Ass

**_Che cosa il punto di me allora è stato qui?_**- What is the point of me being here then?

_Hope I got all of that right! And hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

DiScLaImEr: I own nothing of Assassin's Creed series! Vidic, Abstergo, Templar, Assassin, Ezio, absolutly none of that. I do however own any orginal characters. But other than that... nothing!

That's it! I'm getting out of this Hell hole, even if it costs me my sanity! Or life! I'm actually glad Elea gave away Abstergo's… well, the Templar's plan! I remember the conversation as if it took place yesterday… because it did.

I turned my head towards the source of the voice and low and behold, there stood the girl only a year older than me. Short brown hair that had been cut off just passed her shoulders matching my hair length. The green eyes had a certain gloating twinkle to them. Then, of course, there was her low cut shirt as usual that defined this person as Elea.

I took note to the fact she wasn't looking hostile or scared as a person being held against their will would have and the body guards around her seemed to looking out for other dangers rather than making sure she didn't become a danger. Logic kicked in and I come to the conclusion of, "The bitch is here by choice and probably not stuck in the metal can of Hell."

"You owe me a plate of manicotti for replacing you so you wouldn't have to get drowned by that gang," I stated plainly as if it were a universal fact.

"I owe nothing! I had to cut and dye my hair so we could look alike! I just now finally got it dyed back to its original color!" She gave me her usual smirk like we were old buddies.

"What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes trying to ignore the friendly vibe she gave off. She couldn't possibly be here for a friendly chat.

"To see how the new subject daddy discovered is doing. So how is it going, Blare?"

"Oh just lovely! That is if you like risking insanity, starving to death an—Did you just say daddy?" I asked my tone going from venomous to complete shock.

"Yep! Daddy is one of the head bosses at Abstergo! He's one of the top Templers! You know, I was pretty shocked to find out you, of all people, had assassin decent! You seem more like an 'innocent' as your kind like to call them," her own acid dripped from the last words.

"I'm not an assassin! I didn't even know any of this stuff existed until about a week ago… maybe… however long I was in this hunk of metal! How could I be a part of something I didn't know existed?"

"So, if you're not an Assassin then are you willing to become a Templar?" I could almost see the hope in her eyes, just wishing her best friend wouldn't quickly become her enemy.

"Depends. What exactly is it that the Templers are aiming for?"

"Use the Piece of Eden to bring about a new peaceful world order." A fake smile slid its way on to her lips tipping me off that she was leaving something out… just like she did when I agreed to switch places.

"What's so important about the Piece of Eden?"

"It will control the people. They will no longer want to fight and start wars. Complete peace will finally come." she announced as if it were the meaning of life itself.

"So… take away everyone's freedom, rights, and over all personality to bring about the fake peace. Sounds lovely." I accompanied the words with my own fake smile.

"Fine. I can see now where your loyalties lie, Assassin," Her expression turned to ice in a single moment.

"Can't I just be that innocent thing you mentioned?" I groaned being tired of tossed from one side of this battle to other in less than five minutes.

"Sorry, but you're just too far in to not pick a side. And your statement a moment ago says exactly where you stand."

It was that moment I could see the old Elea that was my best friend disappear from her eyes and I was left with the prissy bitch that she is to her enemies. Alright, fine! Time for my inner demon bitch to come out and play!

My glare did not let up as she turned on her heels and left the room. Her exit probably would have been more dramatic if the walls weren't made of glass and I didn't see her stumble on the carpet. A little smirk came to my lips but quickly disappeared when I heard Vidic clear his throat.

"Now, if you are quite down arguing perhaps we could actually get some work done," Vidic gave an unconcerned look and went to looking at his computer once I lay back down.

"_Leonardo! The pistol works wonderfully!" Ezio nearly ran back inside holding onto the pistol extension attached to his wrist._

"_This is wonderful!" Leo looked back to him finally pulling his attention away from his painting._

_Velia sat up in her chair looking groggy after her nap._

"_You have done me good, brother!" Ezio returned his gratitude with a hug. "Now about this mask."_

"_Ah, si! It should be right over here!" Leo ran over to a pile of Lord knows what and somehow managed to find the decorative mask._

"_Grazie, Leonardo! Now do you know where I could find Lorezo?"_

"_Well, we have become a sort of mutual friends, but I don't know where he would be at the moment."_

"_Probably at his usual seat in Teodora's brothel," Velia interrupted as she stretched._

_Velia led Ezio to the brothel and was greeted by a partly drunk Lorenzo. _

Ok, I grow bored of this and slightly disturbed by the whores. I concentraited on the Animus room and I opened my eyes to see the crappy ceiling through the screen. Then the angry growl that came from Vidic and the piercing glare was soon in front of my face. But, before I could be scolded, I was suddenly pulled back into Animus's loading space. I was loaded back into the beginning scene asleep as Velia.

"_Leonardo! The pistol works wonderfully!" Ezio once again ran into holding the attachment._

"_This is wonderful!" Leo gave his attention to Ezio once more._

No! I once again imagined the Animus room and opened my eyes to see the ceiling and the angry Vidic hovering over me.

"Ms. Ayros! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Vidic yelled at me.

"I don't feel like looking at whores thank you," I muttered trying to remember the English language.

"Vidic, I think we have a problem," Matt gave a worried look to the computer attached to the Animus.

"What the… Is it over heating?" Vidic angry voice lowered to a flat out annoyed tone.

"No, sir. It seems that the jumping back and forth messed up the monitoring system and it won't register any of the DNA or memories."

"What! You little brat! Bring her up to her room! We'll have another machine ready for you tomorrow!" Vidic left the room and a few choice words could be heard before he was out of ear shot.

"I'm shocked he didn't kill you right then." Matt gave a nervous smile.

I just sat up when a ghostly image walked in front of me. It was a Templar guard dressed in the old uniform. The image was gone in a second but I could feel the blood leave my face. My hand pinched my leg through the jeans. Ow! Ok, yep. I'm awake.

Matt either didn't notice my sudden freak out or decided to ignore it as he ushered me to my room. His hand reached for the number pad to the elevator. His hand seemed to slow down as he pressed the numbers, 4782. It was just as Velia saw when she was taking in every detail. Time seemed to slow as she took in every detail of the surroundings. Could this be part of that Bleeding Effect Matt mentioned?

Time picked back up as we rode the platform elevator to the right floor level, which I finally figured out was 14 as he pressed the button. He opened the door with the numbers 9683 and let me in before locking it.

I just figured my way out of here! I sat on the bed thinking for a good couple hours before it hit me that I couldn't use these numbers just yet. I had no way out of the parking garage if I even got that far and I have no idea where I am so I would have nowhere to hide. It seems like I'll just have wait for the correct moment.

And that lead me up to where I am right now. Sitting in this room thinking of when the perfect moment would be and how to use this new Bleeding Effect to my advantage even more. Also my promise to help stop the Templar's plan came to my mind. Let's see how many Animus Machines I can break before I lose my sanity or die via pissed off Vidic.

* * *

_A/N: And so the plot thickens! For once I think I actually have a story planned out pretty well! But I won't tell the plan 'cause that would ruin it! Moving on! I actually have this one out in decent time! Yeah! This chapter was so easy to write! I finally had inspiration without it having to bang my head against the wall! Lol! Also thank you for the review! It really makes happy people find it worth their time to leave even just a small comment/review! So, please review! Thank you for reading and hope you liked it!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ms. Ayros, Get up!" Vidic's voice rang violently in my ears for the tenth time that morning.

"Five more minutes, mommy," I mumbled trying not to smile at the imagined picture of Vidic's face turning red with anger.

"Matt, wake her up." His voice was suddenly calm and almost humorous.

"What wh—yes, sir!" Matt scampered away somewhere after Vidic whispered something to him and I heard his footsteps were heavier on his return trip to the room as if he was carr—OH DEAR GOD THAT IS COLD!

I jumped out of the bed that was now a pool for icy water. My clothes were drenched and the air conditioner blowing directly above me was no help at all! Vidic's smug smile at least boiled my blood enough to keep me warm. Matt was trying not to laugh and when he finally caught sight of my glare, all he could was give an apologetic smile before running out into the hallway laughing.

"Glad to see you're awake! Now dry off and Matt will take you to the Animus. Hurry it up," Vidic's normal grumpy tone returned but as he walked out of the room he had a certain skip to his step that was just barely noticeable.

I grumbled some choice words before walking over to the closet. I saw the usual abyss of identical black hoodies and jeans. I grabbed a pair and rushed getting on the dry clothes. So warm!

I knocked on the skinny glass window on the door to get Matt's attention. "Open up, asshole!" I mouthed to him still giggling.

He punched in the numbers and when the door it was my turn to punch something, so I chose his arm.

"Asino," I muttered and made my way to the elevator and a laughing Matt followed.

--

"_Three times, Ezio! We were spotted three times because of you!" Velia muttered as the wounded assassin leaned on her for support._

"_Oh, I'm sorry if a wounded person attractions attention. Espeically if the said wounded person has an arrow sticking out of his shoulder! Monella… all you have to do is gather information. Easier job than having to actually get past the guards and kill the person."_

"_Oh please, I could easily get rid of those guards without half the injuries you get!"_

"_Then do it! Look! There's a Codex hiding place. Why don't you go get the Codex page without getting a single scratch?"_

"_Deal!"_

_I took over control of Velia's body after the short scene played and walked over to a pack of thieves standing around the corner. I lost the last of my money, but the thieves did their job and teased the guards into chasing them. I casually walked in and picked the safe's lock with ease. I walked out waving the Codex teasingly to Ezio, who simply pointed to the left. The guards were heading back and saw Velia holding the stolen Codex._

"_Assassino! Theif! Get her!" they yelled._

_I drew out the short blade and readied myself for the assult. One guard charged at me with full spead. I side stepped with ease and avoided him while slamming the pointy end of the blade into the back of his neck. Too bad the blade got stuck. Another guard came at me with an over head strike. I held up my wrist protected by armor. The sword rebounded off as the metal armor hit me. _

Man that is going to leave a bruise. Hope bruises don't count as scratches with Ezio.

_I grabbed a small throwing knife and jammed it into the guard's exposed neck. A sickening gargling sound came from him as he fell and drowned on his own blood. Two came at me at once and I managed to dodge just in for one of the guards to get struck down by his fellow guardsman. He ripped his sword out of his buddy's shoulder and turned to me. I backed up and place a hand on the handle of a throwing knife ready to throw it. I took another step back and bumped into a brute. Big, tall, big, golden, big, scary, and did I mention big. He swung down his ax. I tucked and rolled just barely in the nick of time. The other two remaining guards took up an offensive stance now that their golden hero was here to save them. The brute swung the ax once more. I jumped aside right into the clutches of the two guards. _

Man, I bet when Velia actually did this she didn't have this much trouble!

_I did a low back kick to one of the guard's knees and a sickening crack came before the scream of the falling guard. I kept the little momentum from the kick and dragged the other guard in a circle causing him to land on top of the pained guard. The brute swung the ax like a bat at my head. I ducked and jumped away just in time as the ax was swung down._

Ouch, well, that guard would have lost the bet.

_I looked at where the ax had landed; right on the guard's now severed leg. I grabbed the leg by the foot and swung it around in a circle causing blood and some lose flesh to be flung all around. A chunk of the leg landed into the brute's helmet eye holes causing him to panic and drop the ax as he pried out the chunk of flesh. I dove for the ax and grabbed the handle. He pulled the flesh from his helmet just in time to double over… from laughing. I held tight to the handle and struggled even to lift that._

Apparently, my… erm, Velia's lack of physical strength is funny to some.

_I dropped the ax with a loud thud and pulled out my dagger. I drove the sharp end into the back of the laughing brute. The two wailing guards were put out of their misery and I turned to Ezio still sitting on the bench. I gave him a smug smile as I twirled the bloodied knife in my hand. A very cocky action that drew the attention of three patrolling platoons._

"_Murderer! Get her!" half if the guards yelled in union. _

_I let out a deep sigh as the twenty guards came at me. I turned around and spared a passing glance to the laughing Ezio before running down the nearest alley. Drunks and beggars littered the alley ways making it more of an obstacle course. But they did prove to be a good advantage to me as the large numbers of guards meant they kept stumbling over one or the other. I took any I came across in hopes of losing them. I tried to take my escape to the roof, but archers shot arrows at my head if so much as a hair showed above the rooftops. I returned to the alley and tossed some unsuspecting drunks in the path of the few remaining pursuers. My breath was jagged and my legs were about to give out underneath me when I hit a dead end. I turned to face the last two guards that had managed to keep up with me. Shaking hands reached for my short blade when I remembered with horror that I used it when I ran out of throwing knives. Alternative ideas ran through my head, but nothing I could do in this state and without weapons. Even climbing was out of the question when I noticed there were no gripping points along the walls._

"_Finally found you!" A familiar voice called from above. Before I, or the guards, could look up, Ezio was on top of the two guards plunging his hidden blade into their necks._

_A movie sequence began as I felt my body go numb and Velia take back over._

_Her knees feel to the ground with relief and exhaustion. "What… took… you so… long?" she huffed out as she tried to even her breath._

"_Oh, you know. Treating wounds and the such," Ezio gestured towards the missing arrows. He laughed and continued. "You've been gone over an hour! I thought I may have won our bet by default on account of the dead participant!"_

"_Don't make… me ki-… kill you." Her breath evened a little more._

"_Not if you kill yourself first." He held out a hand, which Velia took grate fully, and helped her to her feet._

"_So what happened with Dante?" She dusted herself off after a moment of finally catching her breath._

The mention of the target was my queue to switch up the memory and concentrated on the Animus room.

--

I pulled myself out of the scene before Ezio could reveal what he learned from Dante. I looked through the screen and saw the ceiling of Leonardo's work shop. I thought for a second I failed, but Vidic's angry face showed up in front of me. The scene behind him returned to normal, but his words didn't register with my brain and sounded like a foreign language. As I sat up to the still gibberish ranting Vidic, the Templar ghost once again showed up. The ghost walked through Vidic as if Vidic was the one that wasn't really there.

"Ho realmente bisogno del cibo." The words fluently slid past my mouth without the notice of Italian.

Matt's face suddenly became very worried and spoke in what seemed familiar yet I couldn't understand. Even Vidic seemed to get worried, no doubt at the fact of losing information, when I responded with a confused tilt of my head. They exchanged more unknown words before Matt gave a friendly smile.

"Let's get you to bed," he finally spoke English very slowly.

"Voglio il cibo dapprima! Dio sa per quanto tempo ero... Parlo l'italiano!" I clapped my hands over my mouth. Vidic and Matt weren't using some secret language; I just couldn't understand English. "I was speaking Italian the whole time." I was finally able to remember how to speak the right language.

"Yes. And you didn't seem to understand English," Matt explained as he helped me off the Animus and down the hallways of Animus machines.

"Hm… If only I could have done that for my German class. I ended up failing," I smiled as I remembered the very angry mother after she found out.

"Too bad there's no Italian class here. You'd pass with an A plus." Matt gave a normal nervous smile.

We were passing by an Animus room when Velia's super-power-awesomeness observation skills kicked in picking up something in the background.

The man in the room held his left hand up quickly and flashed a sign with his ring finger down. I remember seeing it somewhere before, but I just can't place my finger on it. He held eye contact for a moment and flashed a barely visible smirk knowing I saw him.

I continued past the Animus room the man stood in and time picked back up as we approached the elevator. The hand sign burned in my memory, yet no meaning behind it could be found… for now.

"Matt! You got a call from Vidic. He wants to see you. Should probably go to him before he explodes," a male voice sounded from down the hall and a steadily approaching was the man.

"Oh God… Alright. Take Ms. Blare to her room for me then, Syie!" Matt ran off before Syie could answer.

"Guess I'll be your delivery boy today," he gave a smirk and pressed in the number on the elevator keypad.

"Too bad you couldn't be a pizza delivery boy." I let out a sigh as the doors opened.

He let out a chuckle before stepping inside. "If only I were a pizza boy…" he paused moment until the doors closed. "It would be a hell lot easier to sneak in some stuff for your escape."

"Pizza is really starting to sou—Did you just say escape?" I hung my jaw open in shock.

"Yep. I'm an Assassin secretly spying on Templar actions. You know, I was pretty shocked to see you again! You probably don't remember me, but I met you when you only three. Your dad actually trained me when I first started out as an Assassin."

"My dad was an Assassin?"

"No, but…" The elevator stopped. "We'll talk later tonight." He went silent after that and I got the hint; no matter how much I wanted to demand some explanations.

He locked me in the room and gave a small smile through the door window before running off. I let out an annoyed sigh and fell on the bed. I glanced over at the analog clock; 6:32. I looked away for a while and turned back to check the clock; 6:32. This is going to be a long wait.

* * *

_A/N: Lol! I love the beginning of this chapter! Well anyway… I made a slight discovery in Assassin's Creed II due to me replaying from the beginning. I kind of messed up the way the Animus rooms were set up since not every single office thing has an Animus in it ^_^'… so let's just say Abstergo wanted to remodel! Sorry! Well, anyway! Once again, I used an internet translator for the Italian so if anyone sees anything wrong please tell me and I'll fix it right away! Thank you! As for the new Assassin's name… don't ask where I got this or if it is even a real name because I made it up in a moment during class when I was writing that part! Lol! It would cool if it was a real name though! Hehe… I thought of a funny joke to go with his name ('cause it looks Arabic or Middle Eastern, don't it?), but sadly I couldn't squeeze it in anywhere so hopefully next chapter Blare will be able to crack a joke! And if not then I promise I'll make a little "Deleted Scene" thing at the end of the chapter so you can read it! And finally… yes, I will ask for the thousandth time… Please review! Lol! Thanks so much for reading and hope I didn't disappoint!_

Translation time! Yeah! Now you can actually understand what the ranting Blare says!

**Asino –** Jackass

**Ho realmente bisogno del cibo** – I really need food

**Voglio il cibo dapprima! Dio sa per quanto tempo ero... Parlo l'italiano** – I want food first! God knows how long I was… I'm speaking Italian


	7. Chapter 7

DiScLaImEr: I own nothing of Assassin's Creed series! Vidic, Abstergo, Templar, Assassin, Ezio, absolutly none of that. I do however own any orginal characters. But other than that... nothing!

Well, Syie finally showed up. Too bad he had to leave right away since his patient decided to have a seizure. So I'm still left with so many questions unanswered. Fun. Then when I finally got to sleep after lying awake for hours Vidic came in to wake me up for an Animus session. I am not a happy camper.

Vidic led me down the hallway and into the elevator. My glare never left his back.

"Well, Ms. Aryos. I have wonderful news. I now have permission to put you into a coma if you continue to be uncooperative," he announced this just glorious news.

"Jump off a cliff," I responded simply.

"And it is quite possible that doing this means that you will not wake up from the coma."

"Burn alive in the fiery pits of hell."

"And that means that lip of yours will finally be shut." He wore a confident smirk that did nothing but increase the concentration of my glare.

"Seriously. Jump off a cliff and set yourself a blaze. I'd more than happy to help you if you can't figure out how to do it yourself."

He looked at me with a smug grin. "I already know you won't cooperate so I actually have Matt preparing the medical room to induce the coma right now."

I let out a long sigh and the elevator doors opened before I could bash Vidic's head in. He led the way to the Animus and motioned for me to sit down. I lied down and prepared to jump back in time.

_I was walking around in Velia's body looking for Ezio to start the mission. Of course, I wasn't exactly trying very hard. It must have been hours before I finally found him. He needed information on one of his contract kills that Lorenzo didn't know much about. I slowly traveled around the city gathering any kind of information. No important information that would help Ezio. Anything to slow the process. It must have been another couple hours before I finally gathered all the correct information. I was about to find Ezio to give him the info when suddenly the scene around me changed. I was in the Auditore Villa for a moment then I was shot to Venice in Leo's workshop. Then I was in back in the Villa but I was instantly somewhere else. The scene changed continuously faster until it was nothing but muddled images. Suddenly I felt pulled from behind._

Before I even opened my eyes, a pounding headache made itself known. I looked up to see an angry Vidic. Vidic was suddenly Ezio, then Lorenzo, and then more people that I barely recognized as Ezio's contract kills. The words that were being spoken sounded mumbled and I couldn't make out a single one. I felt someone grab me by the front of my shirt and pull me up into a sitting position.

"Answer me!" Vidic's voice came in loud and clear.

"I… What?" I managed to stutter out.

The words blurred together once more as the scene changed back and forth between the past and the present. I felt my stomach flip from motion sickness that was being to take effect. I felt my body being shaken by someone.

"Four days, Vidic! This is what happens!" A familiar voice came in through the mess.

My vision's focus came in and out making everything much worse. I tried to remove the hands that seemed to gripping my shoulders. They were easily removed and I felt myself sway unsteadily. I slowly moved my legs off of whatever they were resting on. I felt someone else's hands fall on my shoulders and steady me. That's when the whispers came in. So many voices spoke at once I couldn't pick out what was being said. They steadily got louder until they were shouting to be heard. I clasped the sides of my head to cover my ears.

"Make it stop!" I managed to yell.

I closed my eyes in a desperate hope to make it all go away. The motion sickness seemed to ease slowly but the voices continued to progress louder until it felt like I was in a screamo rock fest. All the voices wanted to be heard all at the same time.

"Shut up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping it would work.

The voices died down slightly only to rise back up. I snapped my eyes open hoping for the environment to be stable. All I could see was the gray carpet coming in and out of focus. Finally tunnel vision came in and everything faded to black as I finally passed out.

The first thing I felt when I was finally conscious was an enormous migraine. I groaned in pain and slowly opened my eyes. I looked around to see that I was in my room.

"Good you live!" a happy voice came in suddenly.

I cringed as the sound caused my head to throb more. I slowly twisted my head to see Matt sitting in a chair by the bed.

"Have I told you all to go burn alive in the fiery pits of hell lately?" I asked not having enough strength to glare.

"Only Vidic. Speaking of him…"

"He's a dead man. How freaking long was I stuck in the Animus? 'Cause I did not do all of that."

"We know you didn't. Trust me if Vidic thought it was you then you wouldn't have woken up. He would have tossed you into a coma."

"I figured as much. How long was I in the damn thing?"

"Four days." He looked at the ground shamefully.

"That son of a…" Pressure built up in my head from anger. "What the hell? Why four days? I never even got a break."

"I know. I was sent away so I couldn't stop Vidic."

"So all that B.S. that happened when I came out?"

"You were in there for four days straight. Your brain was completely fried. It got into the Animus and it over heated and crashed. Being in the Animus when it crashes really messes with a person's head."

"Great. Now I have a mega migraine because of Vidic's dumbass."

The room remained silent for a long time before Matt finally stood up. "Do you want anything?"

"To bash a certain someone's head in, but something tells me I'm not allowed to do that right now."

He let out a soft chuckle and left the room.

"Ok, so note to self: when given the chance beat Vidic over the head with his own arm that I shall rip off," I muttered to myself as I fell back asleep hoping it would ease the migraine.

* * *

_A/N: Oh wow… It's been a very very long time since I updated! ^_^' My bad! I wish I had some awesome or traumatic excuse… but I don't! I'm just lazy and quite frankly inspiration for this story kind of flew out the window, down the street and into another state. So I really had no idea how to continue it! Since originally I was ganna put it so Blare and Syie make an escape plan in this chapter, but I was like "No! That would end it too quick and the next AC isn't out yet!" (Because yes depending on how the next one plays out depends on how I end this XD and no I'm not counting Brotherhood. As awesomely amazing it seems… Unless it includes Des, Lucy, Shawn, and Becca.)So I had to make this story last longer and stuff (also cause I'm weird and don't like to have stuff too short… Like Avatar: The last Airbender (the cartoon one… not the piece of crap the M. Night whatever dude put out)… Come on don't tell me you didn't get mad at the ending… if you watched it!) So I'm dragging it out... plus this gave me back up idea if the next AC doesn't allow for the ending I originally had in mind… even if I do like that ending better but if it doesn't play out that way I now I have back up established. So there you have it! The next chapter of this story (whose title is long and I don't feel like typing it even if I'm typing all of this as an explanation)! YEAH! So hopefully… maybe… possibly… one in a thousand chance I'll actually update soon XD Mostly because I'm once again lost on how to continue this to get the desired result… Also 'cause I need to work on some of my other stories I've neglected on fictionpress… also another on this site… But mostly my poor original stories XD ANYWAY! Please rate and review/comment! Now that you actually read all that! Hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 8

I woke with a start and reached for the blade hidden under my pillow. Nothing was there. My eyes swept across the room scanning for anything to have caused my rude awakening. My desk, my closet, my nightstand; everything was in its place, except my door. It was slightly cracked allowing moonlight from the window in the hallway to seep in. Someone had tried to sneak in. I searched my nightstand for its concealed knife. The button wouldn't work to unlock the hidden drawer that housed the knife. I growled but pulled on the closet door to retrieve some knifes from my belt. The door refused to open as normal.

"Pezzo de Merda!" I yelled at the blasted thing and kicked it. The door suddenly slid behind the other and revealed clothing that was not mine. Neither was closet, nor bed, nor desk, nor anything! My heart skipped a beat and my mind raced for possible answers. I was in my room a second ago. The wooden desk was replaced with one made of a shiny metal and glass. The night stand was no longer there, but instead stood one made of the same type of metal. My beautifully woven and fluffy covers were gone and a dirtied gray sheet lay in its place. "Cazzo… Cazzo!"

I dashed into the other door that was made of a different type of metal, but still shiny. It slid up wards and disappeared between two walls. I went against my gut and went through the now open door way. There were more two odd looking contraptions; one looked of a weird seat, while the other seemed like a water pump, but lacking the pump. I spun around on my heels to see a mirror. I looked at with glaring eyes. But it was not my eyes that I met in the mirror. They were someone else's; someone who had my hair color but otherwise seemed very different; especially in the eyes. But I've seen them before, somewhere. Ah! I know who! They belong to… me?

I pulled in a large amount of air; as much as I bloody well could at the moment. What is sane hell was that? I fell to floor supporting myself on hands and knees. I felt my breathes coming in and out rapidly and I tried to calm myself down. I… I thought I was Veila? I saw her old room when I first woke up.

Ok, those thoughts were not helping me calm down. I climb my torso onto the sink and turned on the water. I splashed myself repeatedly until I felt water running down my chest. I finally looked back up into the mirror. I once again didn't see myself. I didn't see the bruised eye that was almost healed. I didn't see the scar on my chin from a bad fishing trip. I saw Veila looking back at me wearing a pitiful look. She pities me? She's fucking dead! She has no right to pity me! I clenched my teeth and let out a raged yell. I felt my nose crinkle with rage while shutting my eyes. My fist hurt. It just hurt like a fucking bitch.

"Well it's your own fault for punching a mirror!" Vidic yelled after the twenty sixth time I complained of my hand. Damn right, I'm keeping track. I need to make sure I annoy the man to death.

"Not really. You see, insanity is what fucking happens when you mess with someone's head! Then they go punching mirrors! Now who's been messing with my head? Oh destra! Voi, voi bastardo!" I yelled. Did I mention it was also pissing me off?

Poor Matt trailed behind trying desperately to keep everyone calm. "Maybe we should give her break. And Vidic you could go relax or-"

"No!" we both stopped and turned on the man yelling with all our might. We faced each other with death glares for copying the other. I huffed out a breath through my nose and continued to walk down the corridor to the animus room.

I arrived in front of the animus office both either of the men. I cradled my bandaged hand trying to rubber the pain out of it through the thick wrapping. Well, hopefully an opportunity to escape that requires expert hand coordination doesn't show up.

_After many throwing knives, a few close calls, and ten dead guards, Ezio was finally able to sneak into the plaza holding the Apple. He picked it up and followed the two leading guards to the Spaniard. I easily followed by rooftop to the meeting place…_

Argh! What the hell?

_I collapsed on roof top. My right hand quickly moved to my stomach. Blood quickly oozed between my fingers and fell to the roof. Ignoring the pain I pulled out the knife and turned to face my attacker. I missed a guard walking behind a chimney and he now stood before me; sword drawn and ready to kill._

Let's try something else. Cazzo! Why does this hurt?

_I stood stock still refusing to move as the sword was brought down on me. It cut my shoulder opposite to my heart. I couldn't force back a small gasp of pain, but that was quickly ended by the guard as he stabbed the sword through my heart._

_I stood in the white loading void blood stained on my clothes were I had been attacked. It still hurt like all hell and made it very hard to breathe. Nothing seemed to be regenerating, and that slightly worried me. I have yet to get Veila killed in the Animus. Could this affect me? Before my thoughts could go any further I was back on top of the buildings following Ezio. The pain seemed to linger although no wounds remained on my body. I groaned with each step before finally just giving up. I thought back to Animus room and felt pulled from behind._

My throat felt hoarse as I returned to my body. The lingering pain also followed me to my body. I ground my teeth together to stop the scream that threatened to slip out. Slowly the pain faded out and then angry voice of Vidic faded in.

"Shut your hate hole, Vidic," I replied werily; hardly enough strength to breath out the words never mind put venom and anger into it.

I sat up once again ignoring Vidic continue his rant. All the pain completely disappeared including the pain in my hand… In fact I felt so great I did something only Vei- I would do... I glanced around the room to discover I was in some kind glass room. I sat on a metal machine with a curved top. It was large and bulky while glowing a deep blue. A man with gray, thinning hair and beard yelled at me in an unknown language. Another, much younger, man seemed to be trying to calm him down. He had brown hair and looked like a complete push over.

While I was observing the young man the older one grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. Instinct took over and he was on the floor in less than a second. I punched his face breaking skin… and possibly his nose. He pushed me off and grabbed onto his nose.

He yelled more, what I'm guessing to be, obstinacies in the foreign language while pointing at me. I rolled my eyes and jumped closer to him. Before he had time to react I kicked him in the gut causing him to bend over. I vaulted over him and ran towards the glass door. It easily pushed open and my trek toward any possible exit began. Before I could even make it to the end of this odd hallway of glass, I was tackled by a very familiar ma- Syie! I don't know why but Syie was on top of me asking me what the hell I was doing.

"Potrei chiedere la stessa cosa… I mean, I could ask the same thing," I said in disbelief. I couldn't remember anything. Just waking up from the Animus, then nothing.

"What do you mean?" I saw he wore a very confused look though dots that dance across my eyes.

Before I could even begin to respond, I heard Vidic yell to just have me "fucking killed." It's going to take me one hell of a fucking miracle to get out of this one.

* * *

_A/N: O.O... holy shit... how long has it been since I last updated? Forever and a day, you say? Probably not far off! XD Well, here it is! I hope i didn't disappoint... I am kinda disappointed in myself... Not sure why, but I just don't like this. Maybe it's 'cause Blare seems out of character or something... but then again she is going insane... Ah screw it, I'll post it. This is probably the fourth or fifth time I've rewritten this chapter and everytime it comes out completely different. At least this one ended were I can use a basically already written chapter I was orginally going to use for chapter 7... Hm... but that would bring this story to an end soon... Would you, my faithful and patient readers mind if I brought this story to a close and possibly began a sequal? Or are you just so sick of this story you just want it to end in character death to make sure no sequal is made? XD Joking! But really tell me what you think of this chapter itself, and also whether you would like to hear more about Blare's time at Abstergo before the end, and if a sequal even sounds like something you would like to read! So leave a reveiw/comment and tell me what's on your mind! ^_^ Thankies for reading and hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
